Bermuda Daughter
by NekoSnow242
Summary: Nana had twins but one belonged to Iemitsu and somehow one to someone else. An accident happened to only lose Tsunako eye, forcing Nana to bring her to Bermuda to only tell him that she is his daughter.


**NekoSnow: Hello everyone! NekoSnow is here! Neko for short! I hope you enjoy my story 'Bermuda Daughter'.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn I only own the OC which is Hiro.

**Summary:** Nana had twins but one belonged to Iemitsu and somehow one to someone else. An accident happened to only lose Tsunako eye, forcing Nana to bring her to Bermuda to only tell him that she is his daughter.

"hello i'm talking"  
'i'm thinking now'  
_Flashback  
_**Heading or place**

* * *

**Profile**

Name-Tsunako Sawada/Veckenschtein (Female Tsuna)  
Code name- Tsukino or Tsuki  
Gender-girl  
birthday- October 14th  
weapons- Chains, swords, bombs basically anything.  
flames- Night sky flames, Sky flames and maybe oath  
box weapon- night sky box animal fox, has a chibi form

**Family**

Nana-Mother

Bermuda Von Veckenschtein- Father

Hiro- half-brother

Iemitsu- Fake dad (Tsunako has only a bit of blood in him.

looks brown hair with black tips, one brown and one black eye. (Black eye is fake and covered with an eye patch.)

abilities- to break the arcobaleno curse and can connect to the tri-ni-set by Nana side.

* * *

**Bermuda's Daughter**

CHAPTER 1 - Tsunako and father

**IN The Hospital**

Nana was giving birth to twin in the hospital and now pushing. "Urhhhhhhh" Nana groans.  
"Come on Nana just one more pu-"

"If you are going to say push one more time, I'll kill you!"

"sh" Iemitsu ended.

"I can see the head" a nurse said. A wailing echo around the room as the nurse went and washed it while Nana was giving birth to her second son. Another wailing broke across the room a couple of minutes after. Nana held her two twins who were sleeping.  
"What should we name them?" Iemitsu asked.

"The oldest will be Tsunako" she said while looking at her daughter.

"Then the youngest will be Hiro" Iemitsu said.

* * *

Over the years, Nana found out that Tsunako was the daughter of her and her lover Bermuda. So you wonder whose Hiro parents, well he is Nana and Iemitsu child. Basically Hiro was like mistake child but she cared for both of them well Tsunako mainly since Hiro somehow bullies her. Nana sat in the living room while both of her six year old children are sleeping. She thinks of the day how she and Iemitsu meet.

_Flashback_

_Nana was in Japan after meeting with her lover Bermuda, she was now in a bar drinking and meet Iemitsu._

_Nana POV_

_I entered a bar after meeting with my lover. I was rubbing my stomach hoping I'll get a baby with Bermuda. A man came up to me and talked, his name was Iemitsu. Well we drank so much that we were somehow drunk. He came to my house and did the night together. I woke up with shock and horror in me. How can I tell this to Bermuda, what about our baby I was hoping for? Later on we got married somehow and told him that I was pregnant with twin._

_Flashback end_

* * *

That night was her biggest mistakes in her life. She did get the child with her and Bermuda but what about the other one.

**NEXT MORNING**

Nana dropped her kids at their school. After school Nana picked them up, Hiro had a sleepover at a friends and Nana was going shopping. Nana left for shopping, Hiro got a matchstick and set the house on fire and went to his friend's place with most of his stuff leaving poor Tsunako in the house alone.

TSUNAKO POV

As I was in my room reading books that most kids can't understand then suddenly I smelt smoke. My door was now on fire and a wooden beam which was unstable because of the fire broke and fell landing on my right eye cutting it. "ahhhhhh" I screamed as the fire closed up. As blood was rushing out of her head and burns she blacked out.

* * *

NORMAL POV

Nana was walking home and saw her house on fire. She paled and ran inside dropping her shopping and found Tsunako bloody with burned skin. She used her Night sky flames to teleport to Bermuda office.

"Bermuda, please help her, I never told you this but she's our daughter." Nana begged with tears falling as she holds her, no their daughter. Bermuda quickly contact someone and used his sun flames to heal her wounds and handed her to a Vindice officer telling him to take care of her.

"so what happened?" Bermuda asked as he sat on his desk.

"It started when I-" Nana explained what happened over the years while breaking down a few times.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Nana cried as she hugged the small baby.

"don't worry i forgive you" Bermuda replied.

"Boss, the girl is awake" The Vindice officer said appearing and leading them where Tsunako was.

**IN A RANDOM ROOM (3RD POV)**

'where's Kaa-san?' Tsunako thought as she looked around in an room that she doesn't know.

'i was in my room until a fire burnt our home and hurt myself' Tsunako thought.

"TSU-CHAN!" Nana Shouted while hugging Tsunako.

"K-KAA-SAN!" Tsunako shouted crying into her mother shirt.

"kaa-san who this" Tsunako asked looking at Bermuda.

"well how do i tell you he's your father..." Nana said.

"my father?" tsunako asked.

Bermuda hopped up and patted tsunako head. "yes i'm your father but you can call me otou-san" Bermuda explained to the girl.

"O-Otou-san!" tsunako said gleefully hugging her dad.

"Tsunako has a Otou-san. I love you~" tsunako said

"I love you too tsu-chan" Bermuda looking at tsunako with soft caring eyes while she hugs him.

* * *

**How was it? Please review down below. Ciao Ciao**


End file.
